Serious Conversation
by Beach chick
Summary: John and Elizabeth discuss what happened in 'Irresistable'. He tries to comfort her, and she confides in him. I thought something like this was needed after the episode. Don't get me wrong. I really enjoyed this episode, but there should have been a serio


AN: This is a one-shot story. I hope I said that right.

Summary: John and Elizabeth discuss what happened in 'Irresistable'. He tries to comfort her, and she confides in him. I thought something like this was needed after the episode. Don't get me wrong. I really enjoyed this episode, but there should have been a serious conversation about what had happened.

I don't own anything...blah...blah...blah... :)

Serious Conversation

John decided to stop by Elizabeth's office. She had been very quiet the day before, and he thought it would be a good idea to check on her. As he neared her office, he noticed her sitting at her desk. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he quickened his pace seeing a worried look on her face. He came in unnoticed and sat down in the chair opposite to her. The leader was calmly pushing an old pocket watch back and forth with her pen. John had seen her do this many times before, but usually she would notice him and stop right away. This time she wasn't even paying attention. It was as if she was absent-mindedly doing something while her brain was elsewhere.

"Uh um," he cleared his throat trying to attract her attention.

He didn't mean to surprise her, but she nearly jumped out of her chair. A hand flew up to her heart in an attempt to stop it from racing. "John, you scared me."

He ran a hand though his hair. "Uh…sorry. I wasn't trying to do that."

She forced a smile at him. "That's ok. I was just…thinking."

"Penny for you thoughts."

"I was just thinking…" she said again looking up at him, "about what happened a few days ago."

"You mean with Lucius?" The little shiver that ran down her body did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

John cursed silently. He did not think the whole situation with Lucius had affected her that much. Clearly he had been mistaken, and his earlier comment about her having secret desires towards the arrogant bastard came back to bite him. It had only meant to be a joke, but this had clearly upset her. If he had known how much the whole thing had bothered her, he wouldn't have joked about it."

"I shouldn't have sad what I did earlier."

"No John, you don't need to apologize. I just feel a little…"

"Upset? Angry?"

"Violated," she replied. He looked shocked by her words but let her continue. "I mean…it wasn't like the imprinting accident, but it kind of was. Only this time I was in control of my actions, but I wasn't making rational decisions. I was being easily influenced." Her tone seemed to suggest that she was angry with herself, but he could not see why. "I was the worst effected by him, and I was making bad choices." She met his gaze again. "How am I supposed to lead this city if I'm the easiest of to be influenced by something. I should have been more careful. I should have never been alone in the same room with him…I shouldn't have…" her voice broke off.

"Hey…hey…" he said gently. Her eyes were filling with tears, and he could see her fighting to keep her composer. "You have no reason to blame yourself for what happened."

She shook her head as all of her bad choices came back to haunt her. "I practically let him run things. If I had only just-"

"No Elizabeth," he said putting a hand on hers comfortingly. "There was nothing anyone could have done. That potion of his would make anyone like him and become easily suggestible. I would have too. This is the first time I will say that I am actually glad I had a cold."

He thought he'd get a laugh or at least a smile from her, but she was still upset. "I keep thinking what if you hadn't been able to get Carson to help you reverse the effects? Would he have stayed to run things with…me by his side…" she shivered again and wrapped her arms protectively around herself and "with me as…his seventh wife." The last words were said so quietly that John was not sure he even heard her right.

"What?"

"Lucius was trying to make me his seventh wife," a tear threatened to fall down her slender face.

"He was WHAT?" John said, as his eyes grew wide. "I'll kill him…or I'll get Ronon to string him up and cut off his," her eyes pleaded with him to stop, and he didn't finish his sentence. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked down at her hand in his. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something comforting, but all he could think of was what Elizabeth said and that if he hurt her…His train of thought stopped, and he looked at her fragile form. "Elizabeth," he said. His voice was steady and comforting. She met his gaze once again, but he had never seen the look in her eyes before and that scared him more than anything else did.

"Elizabeth," he repeated. "Did he hurt you in anyway or take advantage of you?"

She looked up at him. "No, unless you consider sexual harassment. No, he didn't."

"Thank, God," John said. "I don't know what I would have done if he done something to you." His hold on her hand tightened, and he squeezed it unconsciously.

She looked down at her hand in his, and squeezed it back. "I just wish I hadn't made all those bad decisions. I mean…letting Carson lead an off world team?" She laughed at the thought. "What was I thinking?"

Her mood seemed to brighten suddenly, and he laughed along with her wanting to see that sparkle return to her eyes. "And you said you were the worst effected. Think about the doc."

"At least now I can see why he did what he did in bringing Lucius back to Atlantis. He was under his spell."

"Yes, John agreed. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I think I just needed to talk to someone."

"No more doubts or even desires to doubt?"

"She laughed. I am capable of running this city, and what happened could have happened to anyone." She tipped her head. "I'm starting to feel better already."

"Good, and no more putting your Colonel in jail. He doesn't like to be behind bars."

"Oh John, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine," John said.

"Right. I promise not to do that anymore…unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless your really bad," she flirted. "Then I might have to restrain you."

"What counts as bad," he said leaning forward.

"She raised an eye brow. "Remarks like that for example."

"I see," he said challengingly. He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. "And what would you do? Tie me up?"

"It would depend on what I feel like at the time." She narrowed her eyes.

"And what are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"I'm feeling hungry. I say we continue our discussion on the way to the commissary."

"Agreed," he said as they walked out. He turned to look at her. " How do you feel about handcuffs?"

"I've never tried them, but I'd be willing to try anything," she smiled at the bewildered look on his face, and kept walking. He had to run to catch up with her.

What started out gloomy seemed to change in a matter of minutes. John was able to make Elizabeth see that what happened wasn't her fault and that she was a good leader. He changed her view and soon they were laughing and joking again with each other as if nothing had happened. They could always count on each other to be there when the other needed it the most.

The end

AN: Please hit that button.


End file.
